


Breakfast

by Leopards_Bane



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast is not just for fun anymore ^_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed

"Hey, Chief?!" called Jim. 

*Crash* 

*Yelp* 

"Jezz," Blair muttered. "Yeah?" he called out. 

"Come here, a minute." 

"OK, just a sec," he replied, "yeah, what Jim?" he asked as he rounded the hall limping and entered the kitchen. 

"What's this?" Jim asked as he held up a sticky purple plate, which other wise should have been pristine white with a thin band of light green around the edge and an orange and yellow floral pattern. 

"You been holding out on me Chief?" 

Blair blinked once, twice, thrice. 

"Uh-I-uh...well," Blair stumbled over his words. 

Jim raised his eyebrows. 

"Well, Chief?" 

"Uh...I-um-was hun- I had a craving," Blair stammered. 

"Uh huh." 

End. 


End file.
